Realmspace
This article is about the region. For the sourcebook, see Realmspace (sourcebook). Realmspace is the term used to describe the Torilian system and its surrounding environs. Contained within the Realmspace crystal sphere, Realmspace consists of wildspace (empty vacuum), a sun, eight planetoids and their satellites. Realmspace is located within the Prime Material Plane. . The Solar System The Sun A single star radiates a comfortable amount of warmth throughout Realmspace. Particularly susceptible to solar flares, they erupt almost continually. Anadia Planet closest to the sun and mostly populated by halflings and umber hulks. It is covered in canyons that dwarf the Great Rift and the equatorial regions are unlivable due to the sun's proximity. Coliar Coliar is a gas giant mostly populated with avian life-forms and other flying creatures. A few 'islands' of water and earth revolve around the planet's core. Elminster is said to own a resort on one of these islands. Toril The third planet in the system is the most populated, teeming with life. About 60% water with creatures living in the air, on the land and under water. This planet was formerly known as Abeir-Toril. Selûne Selûne is Toril's only natural satellite. Only one side of it ever faces the planet, the other side is always shrouded in darkness and this is where most activity takes place. It is named after one of Toril's native deities. Trailing in the orbit of this satellite are the Tears of Selûne. Karpri The fourth planet in the system is an oceanic world. It is an absolutely beautiful place to behold from wildspace. The poles are covered in pack ice hundreds of miles thick and stalked by deadly cold-loving predators while floating on the equators waters can be found seaweed which at some points can support up to five tons of weight but are also home to massive, dangerous insects. The waters of the world are inhabited by aquatic elves and predacious sea life, making this planet as dangerous as it is beautiful. Chandos Another oceanic world, Chandos' seas contain lumps of rock that, when piled high enough create highly unstable islands. Those living on these islands are the human, dwarven and orcish descendants from a pair of Spelljammers that crash-landed here long ago. Over time, they lost their technologies and developed an enmity for each other, forgetting their pasts and becoming primitive. Glyth Glyth is a harsh, ringed planet that has been occupied by the dreaded illithid for about a century. Plant life is continually burned by the harsh atmosphere or by the mind flayers to prevent their humanoid cattle hiding from them. A remarkably pure edible gelatin 'water' can be found in the place of seas, though the planet still has ice caps as normal, nothing lives there. Most activity occurs underground. As well as the planet's rings , Glyth is orbited by three satellites. One, known as Haven is a hollowed out asteroid and treated as neutral ground for the different mind flayer factions. Another, Mingabwe is a trading port for non-illithids. While orbiting Mingabwe is Polluter, an unmapped asteroid. A group of over 300 mercenaries from the Code Helm reside here conducting raids against illithids in the system. Garden Garden is not actually a planet. It is a series of earth-masses connected together by a massive plant. Non-sentient life-forms create a balanced ecosystem with the many varieties of plant life growing here, but otherwise it is populated by pirates. Garden is also orbited by twelve satellites. H'Catha Consisting of a flat disc of 300-mile thick water with a single mountain in the center, this world looks like a giant wagon wheel, with the Spindle (the mountain) always pointing directly at the sun. Near the base of the mountain, six ports, each owned by a different type of Beholder accept Spelljamming traffic from other beholders (not ones who live on H'Catha as that would provoke a war) and a mysterious humanoid race. Other species are only allowed to land if they have goods to trade and leave as soon as they are done. The world is orbited by two satellites, Turnbetl and Lumbe. Additional Astronomical Bodies *Comet K'Thoutek *Skull of the Void *Caer Windlauer *Galleon Nebula *Color Spray Nebula *King-Killer Star Constellations *The novel Into the Void by Nigel Findley mentions a few of the constellations in Realmspace: the Harp, the Sword and Dagger, and the Lady of Mystery. The Lady of Mystery was newly identified after the Time of Troubles, named after the new goddess born at that time (Mystra, who was formerly known as Midnight). The stars comprising that constellation were formerly considered to be two separate constellations, the Dragon of Dawn and the Firbolg.Nigel Findley (September 1991). Into the Void. p. 171. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-154-7 *Amaunator's belt was a constellation that appeared in the sky above the Spine of the World during the summer. It was referenced in an ancient text of Mystryl, describing the location of a time gate. *There is a constellation (visible at least from northern latitudes by looking to the south) that consists of 6 stars and resembles a crown. It rises early in the night and sets late during late autumn ( ) to early Spring ( ) It was a reference point on the night sky for drow ranger Valas Hune. the description given, it can be assumed that it is also visible at the same time from medium latitutes in the center of the sky. References Maps Sources 2nd Edition D&D * Web Material,General *A Web site devoted to Realmspace *A fan-created list of stars and constellations pl:Realmspace Category:Realmspace Category:Spelljammer